


Queen City

by AllZeeBuns



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Vicxine - Freeform, chasefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllZeeBuns/pseuds/AllZeeBuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria bumps into the waif-hipster, Max Caulfield during a visit to Seattle. The pair end up spending time together and their rivalry develops into something Victoria can’t quite put her finger on. Where will it lead them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Emerald City

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU inspired by a Lilphatsoul who pointed out that both Max and Victoria have ties to Seattle and wanted to see their relationship develop in the city.
> 
> http://lilphatsoul.tumblr.com/post/123211266602/internet-i-am-disappoint-am-i-the-only-one-who
> 
> I decided to break it into chapters so it’s a bit easier to read!

Victoria fought the urge to scream as she made another shitty trip to her hometown, Seattle. The Emerald City. She was fond of the metropolis. It was expansive and attractive. There was always plenty to see and do, but the journeys were often dull affairs. They comprised of endless shopping sprees and catch ups with old friends. These get-togethers had grown increasingly forced and stale over time. For the most part, they only resulted in her feeling distant and excluded. On top of that, her parents were constantly busy with the Chase Space and this similarly fuelled that loneliness. Visits to the city were completely isolating. For this reason, Victoria always looked forward to her return to Arcadia Bay and Blackwell Academy. Before she left Seattle, she never would’ve imagined that would be the case. Blackwell had become her home. There were always friends, or familiar faces a short distance away. It was comforting to know who everyone was and people noticed when you weren’t around. Also, being the illustrious Queen of Blackwell didn’t hurt either.

Today, Victoria’s itinerary featured a visit to Chihuly Garden and Glass. The destination was a museum which featured artworks by Dale Chihuly in both an indoor and outdoor environment. The artist worked primarily in glass, and was notable for his bright and abstract designs. Stopping by the exhibit was something of a ritual for Victoria. She’d been here so many times before, yet always ventured back whenever she was in town. The visual stimuli helped ease her mind a bit. Isolation wasn’t as painful when she was captivated by art and beauty. The young woman was entranced by the interplay of shape and colours.

“Victoria?” Her introspection was broken by a familiar, hesitant voice.

The teen’s shoulders bunch together defensively as she registers who it belongs to. _“No way, this cannot be happening…”_

She turns slowly. Her stomach flips as she takes in the sight of a short, meek-looking girl. Max Caulfield, the selfie-obsessed twee hipster. Victoria places a hand to her hip, trying to gain some composure.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Max recoils slightly at her inflection of the word ‘you’.

“I’m visiting my parents for the week. What about you?” The brunette inquires.

“The same thing.” Victoria’s eyes trail off and she waves a dismissive hand.

“Do you want to grab a coffee, or something?” The hipster fiddles with her arm as she speaks.

“No offense, but I’d rather impale myself on that.” She responds and points to an installation made up of brightly-coloured spikes.

“Ouch. Well, to each their own... See you back at school.” Max gives a small, friendly wave and strolls off. As Victoria watches the smaller girl walk away, she can’t help but wonder why she’s so standoffish at times. Coffee with Max would’ve been a welcome change from the monotony of the past couple of days. _“Just another regret.”_

After wandering around the exhibit for twenty minutes, the Queen of Blackwell bumps into Max once more.

“Uh, hi again.” The selfie-ho greets her with a grin from ear-to-ear. Victoria didn’t think she’d ever seen her smile so unabashedly before.

“What are you so happy about?” She asks in an unimpressed tone.

“Um, have you seen this place? It’s awesome! So many colours and so much energy!”

“You’re such a weirdo.”

“Come on! Don’t pretend this isn’t great. I know you’re an art-groupie at heart.”

The young woman crosses her arms defensively. “Ugh. You are so annoying.”

Max chuckles lightly. Recently she’d begun to feel like she understood Victoria more and had been learning not to take her insults to heart quite as much.

“Anyway, I’m taking off soon. If you want to come with, my coffee offer still stands.”

“Didn’t you hear me before, loser? I said no.” The blonde frowns.

“Suit yourself… I would’ve shouted you.” Max discloses in a comedic voice.

“Pft, I don’t need to be shouted.” Victoria considers adding a remark about her manicure probably cost more than Max’s outfit, but for some reason she just doesn’t have it in her.

“I know that! But, it’s what friends do. Hang out. Do nice things for each other…”

“We’re not friends, freak.”

“Close-acquaintances then?” Max smiles smugly.

Victoria’s face brightens into a subtle blush. She was so irritating.

“You know what? Fine. Let’s go. And because you’re buying, I’m going to choose the most expensive, lavish drink on the menu!”

“Deal.” Max grins and leads the way.


	2. Black Coffee

Victoria doesn’t make good on her threat to order the most excessive drink available. Instead, she orders a long black, same as Max. They both tense up as they notice the similarity, but don’t acknowledge it out loud.

“Do you take sugar?” Max asks, offering her a packet. She shakes her head. The Polaroid-junkie pops it down and tastes her coffee, observing Victoria over her mug. The queen bee’s face is stern and she shuffles uncomfortably.

“Gosh. Lighten up, Victoria. It’s just a coffee and a catch-up, it won’t kill you.” She informs her with a playful smile.

“On the contrary, I’m pretty sure my life expectancy has dropped considerably since being with you. You know? From the stress.”

Max laughs. “See? That’s better.”

Victoria smiles despite herself and sips her coffee. She appears to relax a bit. After this the pair exchange polite conversation. It starts off basic enough. They talk about some of the local sights and eventually get on to the topic of photography. Max’s stomach fills with butterflies as she realises this is the longest she’s carried an actual, sociable discussion with Victoria.

“So, what are your plans after this?” She questions.

“Aside from getting as far away from you as possible?”

“Aside from that, yes.” Max smirks.

“I don’t know. I was supposed to go to the Chase Space. But…” She wavers, unable to admit to Max she didn’t want to be there.

“I still can’t believe your parents own the Chase Space.”

“How did you know that?” Victoria asks with a penetrating glare.

“Uh, I just heard people talking.” Max’s eyes shift nervously.

She was a shit liar. Victoria thinks back to the Chase Space poster on display in her room. Could Max have seen it somehow? She sure as hell had never gotten an invitation in there. She figures there could have been some other way she had found out, hell maybe someone did tell her. But, after Juliet had blown up at her over the email which disproved Dana’s sextscapades with Zach, she thought otherwise. Juliet never revealed how she found out, but Victoria had always suspected Max.

“You went in my room.” It comes out as a statement, not a question. She could’ve been wrong, but her instincts told her otherwise.

Max sighs. “Yeah, I did.”

Victoria crosses her arms. “What the fuck? What gives you the right to invade someone’s privacy like that?”

“I’m sorry, Victoria. I felt bad about doing it, but Juliet had locked Dana in her room and wouldn’t let her out! I didn’t want them to end a friendship over something so stupid, so- I went in your room.”

“That’s a weak excuse, if I ever heard one.”

“I know it was a shitty thing to do, but you wouldn’t hesitate to go in my room if there was something you wanted in there.”

“Please, what could I possibly want that I don’t already have?”

“I don’t know. It was a hypothetical.” The freckled-teen promptly averts her gaze.

She deliberates for a moment then decides to ask a question of her own. “Have you ever been in my room?”

Victoria tenses briefly, but says nothing.

“Oh my gosh, you totally have! Here I was, shitting myself over being the asshole who entered your personal space and you’ve done the same thing to me. You hypocrite!” Max exclaims in an amused tone.

“Only one time. I didn’t take anything though, unlike you!”

“When was it?”

“Well, if you insist on knowing. Taylor I were drunk one time and thought it’d be funny to have a look around.”

“And?”

“And, what?”

“Well, what did you think?”

“I can’t say I was surprised. It’s very _you_.”

“So, very ‘waif-hipster’?”

Victoria lets out a hearty laugh at that. “You catch on quick.”

“So…”

“So?”

“Would you, maybe… Like someone to accompany you if you go to said Chase Space?” Max flashes a cheesy smile displaying both rows of teeth.

“You did _not_ just ask me that.” Victoria gapes.

“Come on, Victoria! I really want to go. It’d feel weird going there without you, now that I know your family owns it. I won’t be a pain, or talk much. I swear to Dog.” She raises a hand.

“Like you are right now?”

“Please, Victoria? Please?”

“Fine! If you stop _begging_ like a damn dog.”

“Yes! I knew you couldn’t resist these puppy eyes.” Max smirks cunningly.

“Barf. I think I just changed my mind.”

“Sorry, no take-backs! I’m gonna buy some snacks then away we go!”

Max hurries off to the counter. Victoria can’t fight the small smile developing on her lips as she watches her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorks.


	3. Chase Space

The girls taxi to the Chase Space. The car ride is surprisingly fun. Max peers out the cab's windows and snaps photos as they drive. She keeps excitedly pointing out attractions to Victoria who feigns boredom. Despite her apparent disinterest, she takes a few pictures of her own during the trip. This makes the other girl smile. Once they stop, Max offers to split the bill, but Victoria insists on paying, since she was going there anyway.

“Okay… Here we are.” Victoria announces uneasily as they approach the front entrance.

“Wow. It’s huge!”

“Yeah.” Her acquaintance shifts uncomfortably and eyes her shoes.

“How often do you visit here?”

“Maybe once a month? Or, once every two months? Not as much, recently. I’ve been avoiding coming back here.”

“Oh really, why’s that?”

“Doesn’t matter. Anyway, we should head in.”

Victoria pushes the front door open.

“Holy shit.” Her companion whispers.

The gallery is pristine. It’s industrial and modern, featuring artworks from the Chase’s private collection. Max couldn’t imagine what it must be like growing up with this kind of background. Victoria suddenly seemed to make a lot more sense.

A well-dressed woman greets them. She has thick-rimmed glasses and a sleek blonde bob. Her outfit is smart and dark, it speaks of wealth and influence. Everything about her is deliberate, considered.

“Victoria, darling.” She smiles warmly.

“Hi Mom.”

They embrace briefly.

“How was the trip up?”

“Good.”

“And who is this, lovely young woman?” She offers a charming grin. Max holds her breath. She’s beautiful. She sees where Victoria gets her looks from.

“This is Max, she’s a classmate from Blackwell.”

“Tell me, do you possess my daughter’s tenacity for photography?”

“Um, yes I love photography. But, I’m not quite as good as Victoria.” Max replies shyly with a smile.

Victoria looks stunned, but quickly conceals it. “She’s being modest. Max is actually- pretty good herself.” She looks away.

_“What? No way. Did Victoria just compliment, my photography? I must be dreaming.”_

“My, my. That’s high praise coming from my little girl. She’s difficult to impress.”

“Mother…” Victoria looks embarrassed.

“Anyway, I’m sorry sweetie, but I have to kiss and run. I’m going to be speaking with some buyers shortly, then will be popping out for a few meetings. You know how it is.”

“It’s fine.”

“The lock is set to auto, so simply close the door behind you when you leave. It was a pleasure meeting you, Maxine. Please, enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you, it was nice meeting you too.”

They say their farewells and her mother departs sharply.

Max can’t help notice how upset Victoria looks once she has gone.

“Are you okay, Victoria?” The teen asks quietly.

She sneers. “Why wouldn’t I be? Let’s look around.”

The pair stroll through the art gallery, observing the various mediums on display. There are an assortment of paintings, sculptures and less frequently, photographs. Where the Chihuly exhibit was full of vibrance and life, a lot of the pieces in the Chase Space are more solemn and cold. Stylish, but they definitely provoked a darker feeling.

“Wow.” Max stops dead as she encounters a medium-sized black and white image of Arcadia Bay’s shoreline. The ocean is a blur with powerful, furious waves. Above them rays of sunlight break through the clouds. It's a rather haunting image, but beautiful.

“Victoria, is this your photo?”

“What- how did you know that?” Her face tenses with disbelief.

“It seems like your style. Do you have any other pictures here?”

“No. I try to get them shown in other galleries... I want to make a name for myself, you know?” She crosses her arms.

“That’s a noble goal. You’re really talented, Victoria.”

The tall teenager picks invisible dust off her jumper, trying to downplay the praise.

“God, it must’ve taken ages to capture that.” The brunette continues.

Victoria smiles. “Only an hour, or so.” She admits.

“It paid off.” Max compliments.

“Thanks… Max.” She shifts awkwardly. “Anyway, I’ll show you the last few pieces in the gallery, then we should head off. Heaven forbid we bump into both of my parents in the same day.”


	4. Pinot Noir

Later that evening, Max balances on top of a bench, waiting outside a convenience store for Victoria to return. She hops down once she sees the blonde approaching, with two dark bags.

“What did you get?” She asks curiously.

“A little something to calm our nerves.” Victoria grins menacingly and reveals a bottle of red wine.

“Uh, to be honest. I’m not much of a drinker.” Max rubs her neck.

“Have you ever gotten drunk before?”

“Yeah, a couple of times.” The first occasion had been with her Seattle friends and the second was at a family function. It wasn’t really her thing.

“Come on. Live a little, hipster!”

“I’ll have one, or two. But, no more than that.”

“Pft, fine more for me then!”

The youth peels off the top of the bottle.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a corkscrew, would you waif-one?”

Max smirks and rummages through her bag. She retrieves a Swiss army knife and hands it to Victoria. The other teen twists the cork out with a pop then returns the knife to Max.

“Cheers.” She sculls from the bottle, then passes it to Max who does the same. Victoria laughs as she views her disgusted face. It was pretty strong. Max reads the label, ‘Pinot noir’. She didn’t know what the heck that meant, but from her few drinking experiences, Max knew that red wine was pretty potent.

“Hey, I wanted to ask again. Are you sure you’re alright, Victoria?” She takes another sip then hands the bottle back to Victoria.

“God, why do you keep asking me that?” She scowls at Max and takes another swig.

“You just. Seem upset.”

Victoria gazes off into the distance, but doesn’t confirm or deny that.

“Let’s go to a park and get our drink on.” The young woman marches off and Max rushes to keep up.

Hours pass before the twosome depart via taxi again. This ride is mellower than the one earlier that day. Max casts a sideways glance at Victoria. The Queen Bee of Blackwell is currently resting her head against her shoulder. She smells of wine, shampoo and perfume. It’s an intoxicating mix of aromas. Max can’t help fight the ecstatic feeling in her stomach. The moment was surreal and romantic. The lights of the city reflect against Victoria’s skin and clothing as they drive through the night. The teens are on their way back to Victoria’s hotel room. Max was meant to be staying with her parents tonight, but she called them and explained she was looking after her friend, who had had a bit too much to drink. They were disappointed, but happy that she was taking care of her. Max pays the fare when they reach their destination and helps Victoria out of the cab.

“Come on, Victoria. We’re here.” She carefully wraps the girl’s arm around her neck to support her weight.

“My key card is in my purse.” Victoria tells her, sluggishly. The other girl reaches over and locates it. They venture into the lobby and enter a lift.

“Going down?” Victoria cocks an eyebrow at Max and lowers her voice suggestively. She reclines against the elevator rail coolly.

Max ignores the innuendo and looks at her key card. 312.

“Going up.” She replies with a smile.

Once they arrive she carefully guides Victoria to the couch. She comes back with a glass of water.

“Here, you should have some water. It’ll help you feel better.”

Victoria shakes her head and swats the glass away.

“Okay, I’ll put it on the table for when you feel like it.”

“Max.”

“Yeah?” Max puts the drink down and casually looks back.

“Max…” Victoria repeats more urgently.

“What’s wrong, Victoria?” She moves beside her.

“I don’t want to say why. But, I just… Can you just stay here with me, tonight?”

“Yeah. Of course, Victoria.”

She grips Max’s hand tightly. Max places her own on top and makes comforting strokes along her skin.

“It’s okay, Victoria. I’m not going anywhere.” She says quietly.

Victoria clutches Max firmly and bursts into a sob. The girl's body shakes violently against her with each wail. Max rubs her back soothingly and strokes her hair. She didn’t know exactly what was bothering Victoria, but she was here for her regardless. Victoria pulls back and observes her.

“Why are you so nice to me, Max? I’ve always been such a bitch to you.”

“Not always.”

“But, most of the time.”

“Well, I like you, Victoria. I don’t know why, but I find you interesting. I know you can be quite harsh sometimes, but I don’t think that’s all you are. And, to be honest, sometimes I like that about you too. Obviously not when you’re doing super shitty things to people-” she laughs, “but I just think there’s more to you.”

“I think I’m going to be sick…”

“Literally, or-“

Max has her answer as Victoria covers her lips and scrambles for the bathroom.


	5. Hangover

The next day, Victoria awakens to a bitter taste in her mouth and a pounding headache. She bolts upright, disorientated by her surroundings. She was back in her room, but didn’t remember the ride over. The adolescent rubs her eyes.

 _“Shit, what did I do last night?”_ She runs her tongue along her teeth. Then slowly turns and examines herself in the wardrobe mirror. The girl freezes upon seeing her reflection. She’s wearing Max’s hoodie.

 _“Oh my god… No. Did we?”_ Her heart thumps violently as she steps out into the lounge.

“Max?” Her voice calls out weakly. What the hell happened last night?

There’s a note on the table.

_Hey Victoria,_

_I put your clothes (minus the cashmere) in the dryer. (Hope that was okay!) I don’t think they will stain. They should be done soon (or when you wake up). I cleaned up the mess, so don’t worry about it. I have to visit my parents, but will come back around 5pm, so we can hang out, or grab dinner if you want. Get some rest and drink more water!_

_See you later!_

_\- Your not-friend, Max. (Haha)! :)_

_P.S. I left you some painkillers by the bedside table._

She places the note down and locates her smartphone. The girl takes a moment to contemplate then decides to text Max.

V- _Max, what happened last night?_

Thankfully, it doesn’t long for her to receive a message back.

M- _We were hanging at the park then you got a bit drunk and we taxied home._

V- _Is that it?_

M- _What do you mean?_

V- _Why am I wearing your hoodie?_

M- _Oh, sorry! I didn’t know what you meant. Your sweater got a bit… messy, haha. Don’t worry though. I’m sure it can be dry-cleaned. I didn’t want to ruin it in the washing machine._

 _“Shit, I forgot I was sick last night. For a moment I thought…”_ Victoria cringes, envisioning herself hanging over the toilet bowl. It’s a pretty murky recollection though.

V- _Thanx._

M- _It’s okay, I’ll see you later?_

She hesitates momentarily before sending her reply.

V- _K, see you then._

Victoria showers and brushes the foul taste out of her mouth.

 _“Vomit and alcohol. What a charming mixture.”_ She thinks sardonically and observes herself in the mirror. Her eyes are a bit baggy, but she didn’t care about that too much. It came with the territory, at least she looked human again. She decides against make-up, intending to stay in today.

After getting changed into pyjama pants and a singlet she glances over towards Max’s hoodie. She still didn’t get why she was so friendly to her. Victoria frequently wasn’t the kindest person and yet, Max took it in stride. She still made an effort and cared for her. If the roles were reversed, she didn’t think she’d have shown the same compassion to her bully. The teenager slips into the grey hoodie and sniffs it. It smells like Max. She looks at herself in the mirror, with the fabric of Max’s hoodie still sitting in her hand.

 _“Shit.”_ She smiles bitterly. _“Don’t tell me you have feelings for Max-fucking-Caulfield?”_ The girl shakes her head and makes her way to the couch.

5pm arrives and there’s a knock on her door. Timeliness was something Victoria appreciated, she figured that was a trait passed down to her from her parents. She glances through the peephole of the door. Surely enough, Max is there fidgeting on the other side. She tenses as if she can feel someone watching her, then glances up at the eyehole. Victoria ducks out of the way. She feels as if she’s been caught doing something unseemly. _“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s just that stupid hipster!”_

The young woman inhales deeply then opens the door. “Come in.” She leads Max across the room and plonks down on the couch.

“How are you feeling?” Max’s voice is gentle and filled with genuine concern.

_“Huh, I made a sloppy drunken ass out of myself and she’s still being nice to me. Doesn’t even take the opportunity to give me shit. What is she playing at?”_

“What the fuck is your deal?” Victoria barks back.

“Huh?” Max wavers at the hostile response.

“I’ve mistreated you more times than I can count and you don’t even take the chance to berate me during my fuck-ups. So I ask again, what is your deal?”

“I… My deal?”

“Yes. What do you expect from all this? Money? Influence, popularity? What?”

“Shit Victoria. I just want to be your friend.”

Victoria looks genuinely taken back by that.

“Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?”

“Well, it’s the same thing I told you last night- I like you. I think you’re an interesting person and I know you can do shitty things and have done shitty things. But, nothing you can’t come back from. I’m not perfect either. I mess up. I do things wrong and am not always the nicest person either. You do remember I was the person who broke into your room, right?”

“Yeah, only to help someone. Goody fucking-two-shoes.” She jokes without malice.

“I just… I think there’s more to you. I think there’s a side to you that few get to see and I- would… Um…”

“What?”

“I’d like to see that side of you. If you’d want me to- as a friend. Or, whatever.” She looks around awkwardly and rubs her neck.

Victoria sighs. “Look, Max. I appreciate what you did for me last night, but… I just- I have to be blunt with you. I don’t think anything will change once we go back to Blackwell. We’re from two different worlds. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t really understand why that has to be the case. But… If that’s what you want. That’s okay.”

“Yeah… So, I guess you’re going to leave now?”

“No way! Let’s watch a movie, or something.”

“Look, hipster. I was trying not to be a super bitch about this, but what I was saying was that I’m not sure if we can be friends back at Blackwell.”

“Yeah. I got it, Victoria.” Max smirks. “That’s okay. We can just be Seattle friends, or something.” She leans forward and grabs the remote. “So, what do you want to watch?”

Victoria is puzzled, but intrigued by Max’s pragmatic approach. “Something trashy.”

“Trashy, I can do.” The other girl responds and begins channel surfing.


	6. Gum

The girls had spent every day together since their initial run-in at the Chihuly exhibition. The city felt more alive and vibrant being with Max. Everything was an adventure. They’d laugh over stupid things and explored places that Victoria wouldn’t have thought to go herself. Like the Seattle gum wall.

“Victoria, take a picture of me!” Max hands over her Polaroid and pokes her tongue out, pretending to lick some of the stuck-on gum.

“Ew!” Victoria recoils and snaps a photo.

“You have one, too!”

“No thanks, if I wanted to be photographed beside some nasty old gum I’d sooner pose underneath the desks of Blackwell.”

Max cackles. “I swear, they have a gum epidemic there! It’s so nasty when you accidentally touch a wet one.”

“Max, gross.” Victoria giggles. “Okay. You may take one of me.”

“Polaroid, or cell for ‘social medias’?” Max teases in a theatrical tone.

“Cell for social medias, obvs!” Victoria beams smugly and passes her phone over.

“If anyone asks, you can say a random stranger took the photo.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell them it was a hipster with a penchant for rancid gum.” Victoria poses similarly to how Max did, tongue hovering above the masses of chewed gum. Max grins and takes the picture.

“You’ve got me pegged, _Maribeth_.” She passes back her cell phone, Victoria observes it approvingly.

“Thanks for the photo, _Maxine_.”

“Let’s go shopping next. There’s this awesome thrift store nearby that has these old cameras that you would love! ”

“Oh my god. You really are a typical fucking hipster, Max Caulfield.”

“But a friendly hipster, I use my powers for good.” She answers with a smirk and walks ahead.

“Ugh.” Victoria bites her bottom lip and feels her face flush. Max had been strangely charming this trip. Had she always been this way? Is this how things could’ve always been between them if she hadn’t been so guarded towards her at Blackwell? She had no clue. These new feelings were unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome.

Later, the adolescents sit atop a stone wall facing the harbour as the sun sets in pink and blue hues. Small bags of goodies rest next to them from their second-hand shopping venture. The pair eat ice cream from small cups. Max opted for chocolate while Victoria chose the maple and walnut flavour.

“Having fun, Seattle bud?” Max jests with a chocolatey grin.

Victoria beams and gives a single shrug. “Firstly, wipe your face. And secondly, I will admit- these past few days haven’t been- quite as terrible as I thought they would be.”

After cleaning the ice cream surrounding her mouth, Max purses her lips- considering her next words.

“Hey, Victoria?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t want to bring this up earlier, but… You were pretty upset the other night.”

Her face grows serious. “What did I say?”

“You didn’t say much, you just didn’t want to be left alone.”

Victoria frowns and picks at her ice cream with her spoon.

“I’m worried about you, Victoria. You seem… Sad. At the Chase Space you seemed unhappy as well.”

“What, are you some kind of psychologist as well as a hipster-reject?”

“No, just a concerned friend.”

“We’re not friends, loser. I thought I made that clear by now.”

“Clear as mud.”

“I hate that saying.”

“Clear as paint, then?” The teen grins cheekily.

Victoria smirks at that. “Bitch.”

Eventually the blonde sighs in defeat. “Fine, but if you tell anyone this, I will ruin you.”

“Victoria. I’d never do that.” The other girl assures her.

“Well, to be honest. No. I’m… Not okay.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just, being here- in Seattle. I always feel a bit…” She folds her arms and huddles into herself. “No, forget it. Never mind.”

Max doesn’t want to leave it there, not when they were making progress. “Victoria. You can talk to me. I swear I won’t laugh or tell anybody. I mean, I’m just a twee-hipster anyway, right?”

“That’s true.” She smiles, appreciating Max’s attempt to try and lighten the mood.

“Well, this isn’t easy for me to confess. But, I’m always pretty lonely when I’m here. I have friends, of course. But recently things haven’t been the same as it used to be between us.”

“What about your parents?”

Victoria scoffs at that. “You saw the extent of our interactions. These trips are pretty much arranged as an obligatory visit so they can feel good about themselves. They barely have time for me, they’re so busy with work all the time.” She runs a hand through her hair. Maybe she said too much. Any second that hipster-shit will probably tease her for being pathetic and feeling sorry for herself.

“I understand.” She replies softly.

“How could someone like _you_ possibly understand?” Victoria asks with a cruel edge to her voice. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean for that to come out so harshly.”

“It’s okay." Max responds and pauses to think. "Well… First off, I’m not the most socially adept person,” she grins, “surprising, I know. I’m also quite an introvert, so I tend to isolate myself and although for the most part I enjoy my solitude, there are other times when I wish I could reach out more.”

Max expects Victoria to mock, or interrupt her, but when it doesn’t happen she continues. “When I came back to Arcadia Bay, I didn’t really know anyone anymore, aside from Chloe- who I’d royally messed things up with. I had to start from scratch and it was pretty rough in the beginning. Besides that, I’m also living away from my family and it gets hard sometimes. So, yeah. I think I can relate to what you’re going through, even if the circumstances are a little different.”

Victoria examines Max once she has finished speaking. “I guess you can.” She finishes off her ice cream. “Right, let’s get out of here. I’ve had enough sentimental crap for one day.”


	7. Goodbyes

The last day of their trip arrives and it’s almost time to part ways. Max is leaving early this morning to spend the day with her family before her return to Arcadia Bay. The pair share a final coffee together before she has to leave and stroll through a local park.

They sit at a wooden bench, enjoying a warm and rosy sunrise.

“Here.” Max holds out a small paper bag.

“What’s this?” Victoria takes it, eyeing it suspiciously.

“I got you a little something from one of the thrift stores we went to.”

Victoria slides her hand into the bag and removes a woven string bracelet.

“What is it?” She inquires.

The brunette laughs. “It’s a friendship bracelet! I know it’s probably not up to your usual standard and you have heaps of jewellery, but I thought it was cute. I have one too, see?”

Max holds up her wrist, indicating a similar bracelet. Her one is marked with different colours and patterns.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want, but I just wanted to give you something to commemorate this occasion. I’ve- had a really good time with you this past week.” She gazes down shyly at her sneakers.

Victoria traces her fingers along the detailing of the bracelet, it made her feel woozy. What was this feeling?

“Thanks…” Her voice is quiet as she responds. It was a rarity for her to receive gifts without a reason, or an ulterior motive. Her family’s wealth meant she always had the means to purchase whatever possessions she desired. But a gift given freely, that was unusual.

“Anyway, I should go. My parents are waiting for me down the road.” Max rubs her neck sheepishly. “See ya, Victoria.” She extends her hand for a handshake.

“Uh… Bye.” Victoria accepts Max’s hand and shakes it. They both laugh, registering the awkwardness of the gesture. She’s a bit flustered, this whole week has been like one extensive, beautiful dream. The smaller teen smiles then turns and begins walking off.

“Max, Wait!” Victoria calls after her.

“What is it?”

“I have something for you too.”

“Oh, you didn’t have-“

“Shut up.” Victoria cuts her off firmly. She’s certain her heart has never bet so fast in her life.

Her shoes tap along the concrete as she approaches.

“C-can you close your eyes?”

Max giggles. “Okay?” She complies and shuts her eyelids.

Victoria takes the opportunity to appraise Max. It’s a rarity for her to be able to stand this close to her. She tries to take in all the fine details of her face and memorise her features. The arrangement of freckles across her skin, her pointed nose and soft-looking mouth. She takes a deep-breath then leans in. Their lips collide in a deep, gentle kiss. Max’s ocean-coloured eyes widen in surprise. The Queen bee's eyes open slowly as she pulls away. They stare at each other. Victoria goes bright red, panicking inwardly.

“B-best gift ever.” The hipster finally manages in a hoarse tone. Victoria laughs and exhales deeply with relief.

“Max… I enjoyed our time together. Thanks, for everything.” She shuffles uneasily and fiddles with her elbow.

“Anytime, Victoria. And don’t worry, I can keep a secret.” Max smiles softly and brushes Victoria’s hand with her thumb. “I’ll see you at school.”

The girl nods. “Au revoir.”

Victoria’s stomach is aflutter. She didn’t know how to contain her immense feelings of glee and excitement. Max was a good person, she was certain of that. What surprised her was that she didn’t think she wanted to keep her a secret anymore. When she looked at Max, she saw the potential for something more. She made her happy. The teenager was struck more than ever with the anticipation of returning to Arcadia Bay. However, for once the shitty trip to Seattle, wasn’t so shitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I really liked the idea of their relationship blooming in Seattle. So romantic! Also, I think it'd be easier for Victoria to be a bit less defensive (although, still difficult for her) away from all the people she knows at Blackwell.


End file.
